The Native American Mental Health Research and Development Center will service as a catalyst in the field of applied research and program development for native American mental health programs. The Center will consist of a core staff of mental health professionals in branches of research and development. The program director and core staff will support project directors who are placed in satellite centers throughout the country. These satellites will be selected with consideration for Indian population distribution, geographic representation, program variability, and cultural factors. The program of this Center will coordinat the mental health research and development resources now active with native Americans. The Center will identify model mental health programs and emphasize the importance of existing model mental health projects under the sponsorship of other agencies. The Center will sponsor selected model mental health projects under the supervision of the project directors. The staff will disseminate information about ongoing research and development among native American mental health programs. The Center will develop a new role for native Americans as mental health research and development specialists and sponsor a post-graduate externship for selected native Americans.